Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: Bed Monster
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Aku takut sama monster dibawah ranjang."."Lihat apa yang kalian perbuat pada Teuki-hyung! Dia jadi takut masuk kamar!"/Mind to RnR?/Sorry I'm suck at summary..


Title : Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: Bed Monster

Rated : K+ nyambung T mungkin? Khukhukhu ~

Disclaimer : Super Junior kepunyaan SMEnt, tapi khusus Eunhyuk itu punyaku. :P *_digeplak_

Author : Iino Sayuri_Celi Sayuri

Keterangan : Disini, semua member SuJu umurnya 4 tahun, kecuali Leeteuk, Hangeng sama Heechul 5 tahun. Disini walaupun karakternya masih TK semua masih ada pairingnya. Agak tidak wajar memang ==' tapi mengingat saya sbgai author juga memang idenya kacau semua, yah,, jadilah fanfic abal ini.. Mian kalo jelek ya readers.. khekhekhe *_author ketawa setan _

* * *

><p>Annyeong, chingudeul, readers :D Celi hadir dengan seri selanjutnyaaaa ~ ^^ yahh, author nggak akan banyak mulut, Cuma, miaaaaaaanhae banget kalo fict ini jelek, nggak sesuai harapan readers dsb dsb.. mian banget yah readers.. kalo missal ada karakterisasi yang nggak pas, ato malah terkesan terlalu dewasa..<p>

Okelah, daripada keburu dibekep ma readers, lebih baik author mundur teratur ^^

KangTeuk! ^^

Happy reading.. ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Leeteuk selalu takut pada eksistensi monster dibawah ranjang.

Hal ini dibuktikan saat TK mengadakan wisata ke pantai minggu ini. Leeteuk yang sekamar dengan Wookie nyaris tak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan paginya, sang ketua kelas itu bangun dengan mata panda menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur, Nari-seonsaengnim." Jawabnya pendek ketika ditanya soal mata pandanya. "Memang, kenapa, hyung?" kali ini Heechul. Leeteuk menggerakkan matanya gelisah. Bingung. Karena, jika Leeteuk menjawab jujur, pasti dia akan jadi korban bulan-bulanan Heechul. Tapi kalo nggak jujur… Leeteuk kan nggak biasa bohong. Pasti ketahuan!

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Leeteuk memutuskan menjawab jujur. Dihirupnya oksigen dalam-dalam, lalu menjawab. "Aku takut sama monster dibawah ranjang." Heechul dan yang lain cengo sebentar, kemudian setelah beberapa detik terdengar tawa yang cukup keras dari Yesung dan berujung pada ngakaknya seluruh anggota kelas. Kecuali Kang In, Siwon dan Kibum.

Leeteuk diam sambil menunduk, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Malu, merasa pabbo. Itulah yang dirasakan Leeteuk sekarang. "Teuki-hyung, tapi, apa monstel dibawah lanjang benelan ada?" si polos Hae bertanya dengan cadelnya. Merasa mendapatkan seorang pendukung, Leeteuk mengangguk semangat.

"Nae! Monster bawah ranjang itu beneran ada! Ntar kalo malem Hae jangan turun ranjang. Ntar diculik sama monster!" Leeteuk mewanti-wanti Hae yang matanya membulat sempurna memperhatikan penjelasan Leeteuk dengan polosnya.

"Mei you, Hae. Tenang aja.. Leeteuk cuma bohong, kok. Nggak ada yang namanya monster dibawah ranjang." Hankyung menutup kedua telinga Hae rapat-rapat dan Heechul menutup mata Hae yang bulat dari belakang. Mencegah virus 'monster-bawah-ranjang' Leeteuk merasuk lebih jauh pada Hae. Leeteuk nggak terima diremehkan seperti itu. Apalagi dia kan ketua kelasnya.

Kang In maju didepan Leeteuk. "Sudahlah, teman-teman. Kasihan Teuki-hyung. Bubar, bubar! Jangan sampai kalian kutonjok!" ancam Kang In galak pada seluruh anggota kelas. Sontak, semua anggota kelas bubar dengan wajah pucat, takut ditonjok beneran sama si rakun.

Kang In mengelus pundak hyungnya pelan. "Teuki-hyung, gwaenchana?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut coklat Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan. "Nae, gomawo, Racoonnie.." katanya, lalu berlalu menuju pantai. Meninggalkan Kang In yang hanya memandangi kepergian Leeteuk dengan senyum kecil terkembang di wajah _chubby_-nya.

.

Malamnya, Leeteuk lagi-lagi susah tidur. Padahal, di ranjang sebelah Kang In sudah tidur pulas.

Nae, Kang In dan Wookie tukaran kamar. Alasannya, Wookie ingin sekamar sama Sungmin. Padahal Leeteuk tahu benar sebenarnya Wookie ingin pindah karena ingin menggosipkan dirinya bersama Sungmin.

Sekarang, disamping sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah, Leeteuk juga merasa bodoh sendiri. Kenapa tadi harus jujur? Kenapa nggak bohong aja? Kalo bohong kan, nggak bakal ada acara tukar-tukaran teman sekamar seperti ini. Dan Leeteuk nggak bakal jadi bulan-bulanan Heechul.

"Youngwoon-ah.." panggil Leeteuk pelan. Tapi, si rakun sudah tertidur pulas rupanya. Suara ngoroknya bahkan sampai bisa didengar telinga kecil Leeteuk. Leeteuk mendesah pasrah. '_Malam yang sepi.. Terlalu sepi.._' batinnya berbicara.

KLOTAK!

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget sampai terduduk. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Matanya membelalak gelisah. Diliriknya ranjang tempat Kang In berbaring.

Damai.

Hening.

Bahkan rakun tampan itu masih pulas bertualang di alam mimpinya. Badannya yang besar diam tak bergerak di atas ranjang. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk berbaring lagi. Namun, manik matanya masih menatap langit-langit dengan gelisah. Sesekali melirik kearah Kang In yang tertidur.

KRATAK!

Leeteuk terduduk lagi. Kali ini dengan keringat yang mulai mengucur. "Siapa disana?" bisiknya ketakutan. Tangannya mencengkeram selimutnya kuat-kuat.

"Siapa disana?" serunya tak terlalu keras, takut membangunkan Kang In. Leeteuk menelan ludah kecut. Masih berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya yang tersisa.

Leeteuk berpikir, mencari tahu darimana asal suara itu.

KLOTAK!

Leeteuk terlonjak, tapi mencoba mencari tahu. Dan, Leeteuk semankin ngeri ketika tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari bawah ranjangnya sendiri.

Perlahan, Leeteuk menurunkan kepalanya. Mencoba melongok ke bawah ranjang. Matanya sudah bisa melihat kebawah ranjang ketika sesuatu menyeruak keluar.

"GLOAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAA-"

Kang In tersentak bangun, langsung terduduk. Dan, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sungmin dan Wookie yang memakai selimut putih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil bergulung-gulung di lantai. Terdengar derap kaki Leeteuk yang berlari kencang di koridor penginapan yang mereka tempati.

"Keluar kalian.. Keluarr ~" sahut Kang In sambil mendorong Wookie dan Sungmin yang masih tertawa keluar, kemudian segera berlari ke kamar Nari untuk mencari Leeteuk. Tapi, nihil. Yang ditemukan Kang In hanyalah Nari yang tertidur pulas memeluk guling dengan erat.

"Teuki-hyung mana sih?" gumam Kang In sambil membuka tiap pintu di lorong itu. Tangan Kang In tetap gigih membuka masing-masing pintu yang tersebar.

Sementara, ditempat lain, Leeteuk sedang menangis ketakutan karena monster jadi-jadian yang mengagetkannya tadi. "Huaaaa ~ Monster jelek! Jelek! Jelek! Jelek!" Leeteuk memaki monster jejadian itu ditengah tangisnya.

CKLEK!

Leeteuk menoleh bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan tempat dia mengurung diri. Terlihat Kang In dengan raut muka nyaris menangis menerjang dan memeluk Leeteuk erat.

"Huwee ~ Ternyata hyung disini.. Huaaa ~" tangis Kang In pecah sambil lengannya meraup Leeteuk lebih dalam.

.

"Lihat apa yang kalian perbuat pada Teuki-hyung! Dia jadi takut masuk kamar!" bentak Hangeng sadis pada dua namja imut didepannya. Jelas Sungmin dan Wookie tidak menyangka bahwa kekasih Heechul yang biasanya lembut dan jarang marah itu bisa sekeras ini kalau marah.

Heechul disebelahnya hanya menunduk. Ikutan takut. Sementara Kang In berusaha merayu Leeteuk untuk masuk ke kamar. "Huweee ~ Ayolaaaah hyung ~ Bica cakit kalo tidul di lual ~" rayu Kang In dicadel-cadelkan. Leeteuk tetap menggeleng. Bahkan Nari juga berusaha menggendong Leeteuk masuk kamar. Tapi, Leeteuk memberontak dan malah menyelip masuk ke bawah sofa.

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau! Ada monsternyaa!" jerit Leeteuk yang membuat Sungmin dan Wookie makin merasa bersalah. Kang In berusaha menyelipkan badannya ke bawah sofa untuk merayu sang hyung tertua. Tapi jelas gagal mengingat Kang In badannya besar.

"Aduh ~ Hyuuuung.. Balik yuuk ~ Ayolaaah hyung.. Youngwoon ngantuuuuk~" rengek Kang In pada Leeteuk yang masih meringkuk dibawah sofa.

"Aniyo! Kalo ngantuk tidur aja sana! Teuki nggak peduli!" balas Leeteuk sengit. Nari dan yang lain sudah mulai menguap. "Teuki-hyung, kami tidul dulu aja yaa? Chullie ngantuk ~ Yuk, Hangeng.." ajak Heechul sambil menarik tangan Hangeng menjauh dari sofa tadi. Hangeng hanya menurut sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang menatap khawatir pada Leeteuk yang masih setia pada posisinya dibawah sofa.

Lama kelamaan, barisan anak-anak TK yang menunggui Leeteuk keluar makin habis. Diakhiri Nari yang akhirnya juga menyerah dan memilih kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kang In dan Leeteuk yang tersisa di ruang tamu. Kang In masih setia menunggu Leeteuk keluar dari bawah sofa, meskipun sudah setengah tertidur. Sedangkan Leeteuk? Masih setia memelototkan mata mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Setelah dirasanya sudah tidak ada yang mengawasi, Leeteuk mengendap-endap keluar dari bawah sofa.

GREP!

Leeteuk nyaris menjerit ketika Kang In meraih lengannya. "Mau kemana, hyung? Hoaaaaahm ~" gumam Kang In sambil tetap menahan lengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggeleng cepat, sambil berusaha kabur. Namun, badan Kang In yang lebih besar malah menggendong Leetuk ke kamar.

"Ya! Kau, Rakun Besar! Lepaskan aku! Aku ini hyungmu tahu!" jerit Leeteuk sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kang In. Sementara yang dipukul hanya menggeram kecil, lalu membetulkan gendongannya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar.

Leeteuk lagi-lagi nyaris menjerit ketika Kang In membawa Leeteuk ke ranjangnya sendiri. "Ya! Kim Youngwoon! Turunkan aku! Turun, kataku!" bentak Leeteuk menahan marah. Otomatis Kang In menjatuhkannya. Bersama dengan bantalnya.

"Aduuuh ~ Sakiiit ~ Youngwoon pabbo! Kenapa aku dijatuhin? Dan, kenapa bantalnya ikutan?" protes Leeteuk. Kang In diam tak menjawab. Malah mengambil bantalnya sendiri. Badannya menggeser badan kecil Leeteuk kebawah ranjang. Leeteuk otomatis panik.

"Ya! ANDWAE! ANIYO!" Leeteuk menjeritkan berbagai kata 'tidak' sementara Kang In malah semakin dalam mendorongnya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua masuk sempurna ke bawah ranjang.

Kang In membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Leeteuk memandangnya dengan tampang nyaris menangis. "Ke-Kenapa Teuki dibawa kesini? Ntar kalo monsternya keluar gimana?" rengek Leeteuk pada Kang In yang sudah mulai tertidur.

"Aniyo, Teuki-hyung. Nggak akan ada monster kok.. Aku berani jamin.. Ayo, kutemani sampai pagi.. Hoaaaahm ~" katanya nyerocos, lalu tertidur. Leeteuk hanya berusaha menyamankan diri disamping Kang In, mengelus rambut hitam panjang Kang In sebentar, lalu memejamkan mata ditengah gemuruh jantungnya sendiri.

Bukan. Bukan karena takut monster kok. Karena ada yang lain.

Ditatapnya wajah rakun Kang In yang sedang tertidur. '_Manis juga.._' batin Leeteuk lagi. Kali ini tangannya mencubit pipi Kang In gemas. Membuat Kang In menggeram sedikit, lalu kembali tidur lagi. Leeteuk perlahan bisa juga memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

.

"Mianhae, hyung.. Kemalin kami yang nakut-nakutin hyung campe hyung nggak belani macuk kamal.." akhirnya Sungmin dan Wookie mengaku keesokan paginya. Leeteuk hanya menyuapkan rotinya pada Kang In yang masih setengah terjaga sambil mengangguk.

"Nae, gwaenchana. Lagian, kayaknya hyung udah nggak takut sama monster bawah ranjang. Soalnya memang nggak ada.." kata Leeteuk. Kali ini sambil mengusap noda mentega yang menempel di sudut bibir Kang In. Heechul muncul, lalu mendecak.

"Calah, calah, hyung! Cala membelsihkan noda yang benal itu begini." Heechul berjalan kearah Hangeng yang sedang sarapan dan segera mencium bibirnya ketika tahu ada selai menempel di bibir Hangeng. Hangeng melotot kaget. Sementara, beberapa detik kemudian Heechul melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Manis lho, hyung!" seru Heechul senang pada Leeteuk, tak menyadari wajah Leeteuk sudah sewarna tomat. Kang In disebelahnya langsung bangun begitu mendengar seruan Heechul dan melihat wajah merah Leeteuk. Kali ini Kang In sengaja meleletkan mentega ke bibirnya.

"Mau coba juga, hyung?" goda Kang In sambil memonyongkan bibirnya semonyong-monyongnya kearah Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya memandang sadis pada Kang In, lalu meninggalkan Kang In begitu saja.

"Jangan harap, Youngwoon! Kapan-kapan baru akan kuberi!" kata Leeteuk membuat Kang In berbinar. "Jinjja?" tanyanya polos. Leeteuk hanya nyegir.

'_Sepertinya sekarang aku trauma dengan rakun. Apalagi dengan yang tampan satu itu_.' Batin Leeteuk sambil menoleh kearah Kang In yang sekarang asyik merebut mobil-mobilan Yesung. Dilihatnya dirinya sendiri di kaca yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Tenang, kau manis kok, Jungsoo.. Youngwoon pasti suka sama kamu! Hwaiting!" gumam kecil Leeteuk menyemangati diri sendiri. Tak sadar, Kang In sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Youngwoon memang suka sama Jungsoo-hyung kok.." kata Kang In sambil tersenyum, membuat matanya makin sipit. Leeteuk kaget. Melongo.

"Pacaran yuk? Kayak Chullie-hyung sama Hangeng-gege?" ajak Kang In yang diiyakan dengan semangat oleh Leeteuk.

-FIN-

.

.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaah ~ readers semuaaa ~ mian yah kalo gaje.. T.T author dibingungkan dengan urusan perpisahan dsb dsb.. huhuhu..<p>

Yah, bagi yang request KyuMin, HaeHyuk, mian kalo bukan di seri ini.. kalian belum beruntung, chingudeul.. :) mian yaah ~ authornya lagi pengen bikin tentang appa dan eomma suju.. :) mian juga kalo jelek, ngga sesuai harapan, ngga sesuai keinginan dsb dsb.. :( author lagi ada inspirasi buat ini doang soalnya.. :(

Yakk, sekarang sepertinya tiba saatnya buat bales review.. :D ini buat yang review di _**Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: Puppy Love**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fillipai <strong>: gwaenchana, chingu ^^ yg penting review deh.. kekeke ~ co cwit? Gomawo chingu ^^ kekeke ~ Chullie jual mahal, kan yang penting Hangeng mau beli *nggak nyambung#digatak readers

Ini udah lanjut, chingu ^^ minta reviewnya lagi yaa :D

.

**LittleLiappe** : nae chingu! ^^ gomawo udah dibilang nice.. ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ minta reviewnya lagi yaa

.

**aki-taka 'rei-chan** : yup! Soalnya mereka mama-papaku ^^ *ngaku2* makanya aku buat mereka pertama.. :p suka, chingu? Gomawo yaa ^^ wiih O.o papa Hangeng dibanting2 mama Chullie? Omo! O.O

wo ai ni? Aaa ~ minta restu dulu ma mama Chullie sama papa Hangeng dulu *malu2 kucing XD aiih nggak apa kok chingu.. :D yang authornya juga otaknya kebalik.. :p ini udah apdet, chingu.. :D

.

**cho yeong gi** : aigoo ~ gomawoo :D kkk ~ tapi mereka tetep cocok kan, chingu ^^ iyaa ini udah apdet, chingu.. :) mian lama.. iyaa :p aku usahain bikin HaeHyuk dan KyuMin secepatnya..

Nae, Key-sshi ^^ naneun Celi Sayuri imnida ^^ nado bangapseumnida *emang ada?

.

**park lyna** : gomawo chingu ^^ ini udh lanjut kok..

.

**Maki Kisaragi **: aaaaaaa ~ arigatou gozaimasu, neechan ^^ hee2 dan han2? Lucu jugaaa :D mian ya neechan, KyuMin-nya masih nyusul :( soalnya celi lagi ngga ada ide buat KyuMin.. mian kalo jelek yg seri ini yaa neechan :( bikinnya under pressure..

.

**Park Kyu An** : lho? Yg bener yg mana chingu? Katanya lucu, tapi kok nangis? :p tapii, gomawo ya chingu.. ^^ ffku udah dibilang lucu :D ini udah lanjut, chingu ^^

.

**Kim TaeNa** : iyaaa nih eonni ngga baca prolog'a :p nae! Jadi chibi series ^^ samaaaa ~ aku juga mau cubit2 SuJu tk ^^ aiih walopun Yeppa palanya gede tetep ganteng :D iyaa tuh shindong juga masih teka.. :D emang cadel kok, eonn.. disini aku bikin ada yg cadel ma ada yg nggak cadel :p mian yah eonni blm bisa yewook.. :( soalnya aku baru mau dirayu pake kkoming's eyes :p kekeke ~ ngga ada zhoury, eonn. Ntuh si henry aja jadi didi-nya hangeng.. masih balita lagi :p minta review lagi, eonn! ^^

.

**Luce stellare of Mikiru11** : sankyuu chingu ^^ celi juga jadi ili liatnaa ~ :) yewook-nya tunggu yah, chingu.. :D

.

**ines** : hehehe iyaa disini aku bikin chullie agak melenceng.. :p yg HaeHyuk? Masih in progress, chingu.. :) sabal yah..

.

**DesySeungho ShawolShinee** : iyaa nih aku juga ikutan jadi cadel sejak bikin series ini :p kekeke ~ iyaa ni aku liat anak2 TK zaman sekarang udah cium2an pipi malahan ==' mian, HaeHyuk-nya sabal yah, chingu :(

Lho? Oyah.. :D mian yaa chingu masih banyak typo-nya

.

**upa upa** : ini series, chingu.. :) soal jadi sekuel, ntar aku pikir2 lagi deh :)

.

**CinesaFishy gagal log in** : hehehe author juga mauu punya didi seimut henry :p yup! ^^ gomawo udah nyemangatin, chingu :) saranghae? Izin dulu sama mama Chullie ama papa Hangeng.. :p mereka ortu author soalnya kekeke ~ :D

.

**eunhyuk** : nae! Aku dapet bagian atas ke tengah, chingu dpt bagian tengah ke bawah ^^ gimana? *digeplak batu bata

chingu orang Surabaya? Akhirnya lega deh aku bisa manggil pake kata 'koko' dan bukannya 'gege' XD kkk ~ chullie padahal kan galak :p koko han emang hebat! :D ini udah keluar seri selanjutnya, chingu :p gomawooo chingu ^^

.

**diitactorlove** : iyaa chingu :( mian yah masih ada typo-nya.. karakterisasi Siwonnie nggak pas ya? Mian juga deh mian banget masi banyak yang ngga sempurna.. :) dimaafin kan, chingu..? ini next seriesnya, chingu ^^ iyaa gomawo chingu ^^

.

**camoparra** : nae, ini series chingu ^^ ini KangTeuknya udah keluar dluan..

.

**lupe** : ^^ gomawo chingu udah dibilang lucu.. :D minta review lagi yaa? ^^

.

**Misterius girl** : kekeke ~ jangan digigit dong, chingu :) ntar HanChul shipper marah lho :D okee ini udah apdet, chingu ^^ keep mysterious, chingu!

.

**Park Eun Jung** : kekeke ~ apalagi Chullie :p genit'a terlalu *digatak Chullie* gomawo, chingu ^^ SiBum? Secepetnya deh :) mian yaa kali ini belum SiBum :)

.

**ELFishy Shfly** : gomawo udah dibilang lucu, chingu ^^ ini udah apdet kok.. review lagi yaa ^^

.

**Min hyorin** : iyaa gwaenchana, chingu :) gomawo udah dibilang lucu, chingu ^^ emang lucuu ~ author sampe pengen nguyel-uyel mereka saking gemesnya XD ini next couple sudah dataaaang ~ :p

.

**hee hyunai **: nae, hanchul ^^ sori, chingu orang Surabaya ya? Lega deh lega bisa panggil dengan kata 'koko' dan bukannya 'gege'.. :D asing di kuping author :p iya deh, koko han lebi cocok jadi prince ^^ chullie lebi cocok jadi princess :D xiexie udah nyemangatin, chingu ^^ mian yah, tapi KangTeuk duluan ngga apa kan? :)

.

**Lee Hae Kyu** : jadian kok ^^ tapi saking nggak terlalu jelas disini.. mian yaa ~ iyaa, Chullie tahu kok ^^ dibuktikan dengan ngomong "Han ganteng deh!" di akhir2.. :p disini yang cedal tuh ada Shindong, Wookie, Minnie, Kyu, Hae, Hyuk ma Chullie.. :D yang ngga cadel ada Wonnie, Teuki, Kang In, Bummie, Hangeng, Yesung.. :) ini pair selanjutnya udah dateng, chingu ^^

.

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : kekeke ~ dibikin agak sinetron deh :p emang siih koko Han tersiksa sama Heenim. Tapi akhir2annya kan jadian juga :D ini udah apdet, chingu ^^

.

**Sapphire Pearls** : Kania-chaaaan ^^ wiiw Siwonnie agak lebay ya? mian deh … oyah? O.O kok ngga suka HanChul, sih? Padahal kan mereka orangtua author *digeplak* hee? Masa' keren? Typosnya bertebaran gitu.. tapi gomawo ^^ udah dibilang keren ^^ ehmmm.. kalo itu, ntar author kompromi ama otak author dulu yaa ^^ ini berikutnya KangTeuk.. :p

.

**AngelsTeuk** : hehehe Chullienya malu2 heebum :D kawaii! Yup! Chingu bener! ^^ ini KangTeuk-nyaaa ~

.

**Akina** : gomawo udah dibilang lucuu chingu ^^ oh ya? Gomawo lagii chingu ^^ aigooo ~ henry memang cute XD pingin deh rasanya author peluk tuh si baby henry :D

.

**zukokke** : gomawo udah dibilang lucu chingu ^^ iyaa nih author juga gemes setengah mampus ma baby henly XD ini series selanjutnya, chingu :)

.

**kiannielf** : nae, silahkan, chingu ^^ wiiiw kita sama chingu :( author juga kangen koko Han.. Ndong2? Ntar dong ~ mohon menunggu dengan sabar ya chingu :) aaaa ~ Minnie neomu yeppeo *nggak nyambung* pengen kayang? Sehat lho chingu! :D KyuMin mohon menunggu lagi ya, chingu :) kalo cium2, mohon izin ma mama Chullie dan papa Hangeng dulu yaa chingu :p soalnya mereka orangtua author :D *digeplak

.

**Fitria JungsooholiCamomile** : waaah ada yg namanya chamomile lagi :D nado annyeong ^^ *emang ada?* ngarep NC, chingu? :p jangan deh chingu.. masih TK, kasian XD ini udah pairing selanjutnya, chingu :D wajah polos koko Han imuuuuut banget, chingu XD author udah perna liat soalnya :p kekeke ~

.

**kykyucloudsomnia** : iyaa nih puppy love ceritanya :) gomawo chingu udah dibilang cute ^^ gomawo juga karena udah suka ^^ ehmm.. HaeHyuk-nya ntar aku cariin momen pas *?* dulu yaa chingu :) sementara baru ini, chingu.. :D

.

.

* * *

><p>Aigooo ~ selesai juga bales2 reviewnya :D<p>

Sekarang, boleh gentian author yang minta review? ^^ *tadah tangan

Gomawoyoo ^^


End file.
